chinese_superpowerfandomcom-20200215-history
Bangladesh
Bangladesh, '''also called the '''Protectorate of Bangladesh, is a integrated protectorate of India in South Asia. Bangladesh forms the largest and easternmost part of the Bengal region. It is widely considered one of the poorest, worst maintained regions on Earth, often compared to Afghanistan and the Berber State. The main contributing factors to this underdevelopment are mass flooding of urban areas, crippling overpopulation, internal conflict and widespread government corruption. Geography The geography of Bangladesh is divided between three regions. Most of the country is dominated by the fertile Ganges-Brahmaputra delta; the northwest and southern parts of the country are formed by the Madhupur and the Barind plateaus. The northeast and southeast are home to evergreen hill ranges. Environmental Issues Flooding Bangladesh was predominantly rich fertile flat land. As sea levels rose more then half of the country was submerged. The land flooded included both farmland and densely populated regions. As such Bangladesh would face mass famine and an vast exodus of over 60 million people traveling northwards. As most were denied entry into India, the Bangladesh would face massive overpopulation in its remaining lands. Natural Disasters Natural calamities, such as floods, tropical cyclones, tornadoes, and tidal bores occur almost every year, combined with the effects of deforestation, soil degradation and erosion. Pollution Groundwater in Bangladesh, which is used as drinking water, is found to be contaminated with many heavy metals, including arsenic, lead, cadmium, chromium, copper, mercury, nickel, and uranium. About 49% of the water being likely contaminated with concentrations above the WHO guidelines, affecting 102 to 163 million people within the country. Air pollution in Bangladesh on the other hand has improved in recent years. The use of diesel and petrol powered vehicles has become almost insignificant, with most opting to cycle or walk due to the high population density and poor road network making cars impractical. In flooded regions barges are often used. However in the northwest of the country a large number of coal powered factories still produce a large amount of soot and ash. Politics TBD Economy Bangladesh, a developing country with a market-based mixed economy, is one of the Next Eleven emerging markets. Its GDP (PPP) per-capita was ~US$9,310 in 2039, with a total GDP (PPP) of $1.74 trillion. Infrastructure Infrastructure in Bangladesh is generally extremely poor. Over 80% of the countries population live in highly dense slums. Due to the lack of land many have chosen to remain in flooded regions by either building their homes on stilts or by living in the upper floors of abandoned high rise buildings. Land ownership is for the most part not upheld by the government. This has lead to extensive gang violence over rights to land and existing infrastructure. Most housing is built by civilians on land which is “leased” from said gangs. Tennants who are unable to pay the fee the gang charges are often evicted, pushed into slavery or severely beaten. The highly dense slums have also created an underworld, a series of streets and alleyways that are completely closed off from the outside world. Air quality in these regions is often terrible due to the complete lack of adequate ventilation. The underworld is often poorly policed allowing the black market to flourish. Category:Bangladesh Category:India Category:Protectorate